Outdoor animal feeders give animals easy access to nutrients in the form of feed, seed, corn, or any other desired food source. Typical feeders often have to be refilled, causing an inconvenience for anyone tasked with keeping the animals fed. Gravity fed feeders allow for the storage of food above an eating trough. In gravity fed feeders, however, feed often gets stuck in the feeder and can go to waste. Additionally, eating troughs can fill with water, which can make the food inside the storage area wet.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an outdoor animal feeder that is mounted at an angle so that all of the feed exits to the trough of the feeder. It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a way to draining water from the trough. The present invention is large enough to store a large volume of food and is sturdy and durable. The present invention suspends the feed off the ground, which keeps the feed clean and away from feces while animals feed and defecate. The present invention therefore prevents bacteria from animals contaminating the feed.